Golf is a game in which a player, using many types of clubs, hits a ball into each hole or cup on a golf course in the lowest possible number of strokes. When a golf club face contacts a golf ball off-center, the club head can twist about the center of gravity causing the golf ball to travel in an unintended direction. Moreover, the club head twisting can cause the ball to skid across a surface rather than roll forward in a smooth manner.
A putter-type golf club is generally used from a very close distance on a putting green. Putter-type golf clubs are used by a golfer when a great deal of accuracy and precision are required for each shot.